


[Podfic] Escapism by astolat

by fire_juggler



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escapism by astolat read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> The surprise was, this time he didn't open his eyes in a hotel room in Mexico.</p><p><b>Note:</b> As per the tags above, this story has warnings for a scene of torture including the threat of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Escapism by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escapism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754711) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Many thanks to astolat for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> There are two versions of this podfic.  
> \--The "Effects Version" has some effects on the some of the dialog that works in with John's mental state of mind.  
> \--The "Plain Version" is exactly the same reading, but has no effects implemented.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Effects Version:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escapism_effects.mp3)

  
**Plain Version:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escapism_plain.mp3)

## Length:

00:22:26 

## Downloads:

**Effects Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escapism_effects-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 21.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escapism_effects-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 11.5 MB 

  
**Plain Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escapism_plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 21.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/escapism_plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 11.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
